Hospital for Souls
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Seras Victoria died after a vampire by the name of Cassanova wrote the ending to her story. Alucard and Integra leave for Romania taking the Hellsing Complex with them but their is just one little thing they missed, Seras isn't really dead. Now she has to work together with an old ememy to try and stop the rouge vampires from destroying all she had created. My First Hellsing Fanfic


Hospital for Souls

AN: Senitel is a word I created for this story and means: the protector of the royal court, her majesty and country under the name of God. And has the power to over throw the Majesty if she puts her people and country under risk or in harms way.

200 hundred years ago, I Seras Victoria died under the hands of Cassanova. An original vampire who thrived on pain, and wrote the ending to my story or that's what Sir Integra and Alucard thought anyways. For I didn't die, I was just immobilised, slowly healing myself back to full health. But our mind bond between myself and Alucard was severed, giving the appearance I was dead. After my sudden ending Sir Integra was turned, feeling obliged to serve Alucard the same way he had served her, she left taking the Hellsing Corporation with her to Romania. Walter was also turned after Alucard had finally worked out how to turn non virgins into vampires, making Walter look 20 again. He also followed Sir Integra to Romania, being the same angel of death butler as always. As for me I stayed in Britain while I healed, still feeling obliged to serve her majesty at all costs. My appearance had changed drastically though, for my hair had turned platinum white and sat at my waist. My eyes were no longer blue but blood red in colour and my figure had slimed down a bit. After I had healed to full health I brought back Helena, turning her into my first fledgling. She was more than happy to serve me and after her two more followed: May and Tiffany. And this is how our story began.

_200 years later…_

"I her majesty Queen Josephine dub thy Seras Victoria in front of the royal court as the new and first vampire Senitel of Great Britain may God be with her, you may rise my child" her majesty said as I stood before her. I turned to see a wave of people all bowling towards me with the most great and utter respect. I could see my fledglings in the distance, all with smiles gracing their faces.

"You may rise, may god be with you all" I said, now standing before them as their protector. Many stood taking their leave without a second glance back. I could hear the murmurs of people fill my ears.

_A Vampire as the lands protector, what was her Majesty thinking_

_This is a disgrace, wait till the Valkyrie get a hold of this. They'll probably declare war._

_A Vampire doing the work of God, I have never heard of such a ridiculous thing._

I just stood there listening to their doubtful words, also filling doubt within myself. I felt a pain go off in my chest, the only feeling that reminded me of my ex-master. Sometimes I would look up into the moon wondering how he was doing as the No-life King, wondering if he ever missed me or was even proud of me. I just stood there watching the people slowly but gracefully leave, leaving me with only my thoughts and a new title.

_2 weeks later….._

"You may come in Seras" I heard from behind the doors. Slowly but gracefully opening the doors, letting myself and my fledglings in.

"You wanted to see us your Majesty" I asked standing before her desk, seeing mountains of paperwork before her. She took a deep breath moving her eyes so they were in line with mine. I could see the worry and fear that lay within them.

"The Valkyrie have decided to hold a conference about the new rouge vampires that have been wondering around in great numbers, but dew to some political circumstances I cannot go" she stalled taking a sip of water that was near her desk, fiddling with some paperwork.

"But what does this have to do with me, your Majesty" I said with my fierce red eyes piercing into her fearful green ones. I could hear her heart begin to pump faster in anxiety and the water flowing within her glass.

"Because you are going in my place" she said not looking up, her eyes glued to her paperwork in desperation to avoid my gaze.

"So you want me to stand before the Valkyrie, the same people who have been dead set on killing my people for centuries"

"So other words your signing my masters death wish" I heard Helena say from behind me, I could feel my fledglings irritation flood my mind through our bond. I could also feel a slight tug of anger coming through May's mind as I mentioned the Valkyrie , it appears I'm not the only one who have dealt with them before.

"No, under the jurisdiction of the British law and under God's name, they cannot harm one hair on your head without punishment. And believe me the Valkyrie take their punishment very seriously" she said finally meeting me eyes before giving me a crazed smile, that reminded me so much of Alucard "And besides you are leaving in 2 hours, so I suggest you use this time to pack my dear. You are dismissed"

_Great I hate planes _

_3 Hours later, in the great hall of the Valkyrie complex_

We walked in slowly through the columns they used as a doorway, I could feel my fledglings nerves starting to show. As all eyes were on us, in a slightly judgemental way. I walked in with my head held up high and a slight smile on my lips. Now was not the time to show fear or nerves, that was a lesson my master had taught me during our time together: _Never show fear in the lines of battle_.

"You must be the Vampire Senitel I have heard so much about" an old man said that was perched on a chair in the middle of the room. I nodded my head, locking my gaze with his. I could faintly smell the fear that was starting to show within his eyes, I could tell I made these people nervous and on edge.

"We have spoken to your Majesty and in brief terms she has excepted what we have asked of you"

"What do you mean by terms" I asked raising an eyebrow in question. I could feel my fledglings do the same. I had to take a deep breath to stop me barking out in a sea of laughter.

"We all know these are hard times, and hard times call for desperate measures. Their for on your mission your Majesty has agreed for you to have a partner. And I think you may have met him before" the old man said, I was about to question his opinion but a voice made me stop.

"You have got to be joking" I heard an Irish voice speak over everyone else. I visibly froze how he was still alive I don't know but he was.

"Hello Seras Victoria, it's been a while don't ya think"

"Oh Alexander it hasn't been long enough"


End file.
